Ichika's Lover
by Infinite Fiction Writer
Summary: What if Ichika had been faking his dense ass the whole time, because his heart belong to someone else. How will his sister or the other girls react to Ichika being taken from them. Probably a one shot.
1. Meeting

_**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Meeting.**_

 _ **IS Academy.**_

As the sun began to rise above the waters that surrounded the academy, Ichika Orimura awoke in his bed. He didn't feel anything clinging to him, which he was thankful for. Before he slept, he had changed the lock on his door to keep any night time visitors away.

Ever since being sent to this damn school his life had been chaotic. At first all he had to deal with was the stares of every classmate, who is given the chance would, have their way with him if he let his guard down. So he did the only thing he could think of. He pretended to be as dense as a black hole. Honestly he didn't know how the others hadn't noticed already. Though he was pretty sure that his sister and Tatenashi knew about his act.

Being completely honest he knew damn well that seven girls in this school liked him a lot. Houki was understandable as the two practically grew up together. But because of this he saw Houki like a sister. Rin, when she moved to his primary school, became fast friends and even then he knew that she liked him. She even made him promise to marry her when the two got older, but she stated in a way that Ichika could use his dense defence against it thankfully. Cecilia was an odd case. At first she desiped his guts, but after he lost a IS battle against her, she attitude changed and she even gave up the class rep status to him. With Charlotte, Laura, and Kanzashi, it was clear that their feelings came to develop after he saved them.

With Charlotte after keeping her secret and swearing to help her, he could see how she would fall for him. With Laura after her machine went on a ramage do to an illegal program on her machine, he knew she was smitten with him, especially since she stole a kiss from him. And with Kanzashi, who has a huge inferiority complex with her older sister and after a rough start, she too fell for him. Hell, she even confessed to him, but he played it off as she confessed her love of anime instead. Tatenashi was starting to act odd around him. He caught her staring at him several times and when she did her usual pranks, if he actually fired back with his own sexual innuendos, she would just freeze up. It was honestly one of his favorite thing to do. Watching the strongest student in the school act like a lovestruck teen was oddly satisfying.

" _I might be slightly a sadist."_ Ichika thought to himself as he got up from his bed and made his way towards the shower. Even though he knew how the girls felt about him, he couldn't reciprocate their affection as he already had someone he held very dear. As He got out of the shower, he brushed his teeth and picked out his outfit. He had to choose wisely as he was meeting his lovely lady today for a outdoor date for the first time in a long while. Since they went to go to different schools, the amount of time they get to spend together is slim, but the time he got with her, he cherished it. He picked out a dark pair of jeans, a plain white shirt grey open sweater along with a brown highlights that matched his eyes

"This will do." Ichika said as he finished working on his hair and was now ready for the day ahead of him. As he locked the door from his dorm, he made his way towards the tram station. He had five minutes to reach the first train. As he was running from the dorm to the station. Laura had noticed him from the window of her room and noticed his outfit and was left in a state of shock. She grabbed a pair of binoculars and saw him make it to the first train that headed into the city. It was at this time that Charlotte awoke.

"Good morning Laura." Charlotte said with a slight yawn as she woke up. When Laura didn't replied, she looked towards the German representative and saw her clearly distressed. Laura began to move a she started to strip and change out of her pajamas with haste.

"Laura, what's going on?"

"My bride left for the city. I think he's cheating on me." Charlotte looked confused and asked for cleafiation. After Laura told her what she saw him running from the academy, she became suspicious, but remained calm.

"I'm sure Ichika has a good reason for leaving so early. Maybe there's an early bird sale, I heard those are popular in Japan. Let's go into the city and see if anything is going on, but first let's get something to eat." The french teen said, which seem to relieve Laura, but was starting to let her mind wonder.

 _ **About 1 hour later.**_

As the duo made their way to the cafeteria, they encountered Cecilia and Rin who were heading their as well. When they got there, they spotted Tatenashi, Kanzashi, and Houki already sitting down.

"Hey!" Tatenashi said cheerfully as she motion for them to join once they got their meals.

"Man, Ichika should be here already. I wonder what's taking him so long." Rin stated.

"He not at the academy." Laura said as she began to eat.

"You saw him? He wasn't in his room when I checked." Houki said which was odd as she got up early as she wanted to do some morning practice with him.

"It was right after I woke up. I looked out my window and saw him running for the train to the city."

"That's unlike him." Tatenashi thought out loud.

"Yeah, but the most surprising part was how handsome my bride looked today."

""HUH?!"" All the girls minus Laura said.

"I looked through my binoculars and saw how nice his outfit was. His hair was nicely groomed too." Laura said as she continued eating her breakfast.

"And you didn't follow him!" Cecilia asked in shock.

"I was about to head out, when Charlotte said it was fine. She thought it was some morning sale or something."

"Laura, you didn't tell me about his outfit! Ichika has never done his hair before. This is bad!" Panic now appeared on the German girl's face. The group of seven would get to the bottom of the boy's action.

 _ **Meanwhile with Ichika.**_

The sole male IS user was making his way towards a public square as he continued to text his girlfriend.

'I'm almost at the fountain.'

'Ok, I think I can see you.' Ichika looked up and saw that lush long silver white hair of his beloved. She waved at him cheerfully as her azure blue eyes lit up. He noticed that she was wearing a black knee length skirt with a loose white top and a open tan vest. Ichika ran over to her and before her could say a word, he felt her pink lips come into contact with his. As the two pulled back, he noticed that the beauty mark below the left side of her lip. Man did he love that mark.

"That's a nice way of saying hello Ani." Ichika said.

"Shut up. We haven't been together for a few weeks. Sorry for missing my boyfriend." Ani replied with a slight blush on her face. In responds, Ichika embraced the teenage girl.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I can't be with you more."

"You're such a foolish man, but I like that about you." The stunning silver white haired girl said as she returned the hug. The two would have stayed there, but Ani soon heard Ichika's stomach rumbling as he ear was pressed against his chest.

"You didn't eat breakfast, did you?" Ani stated. Ichika responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Come on, let's head to a diner nearby." Ani said as she grabbed Ichika's hand and dragged him. Unlike the times the girls at the academy, he felt at ease when she took his hand.

Ichika and Ani walked towards the diner with their fingers intertwined together.

 _ **A little later with the Girls.**_

After hastily finished their food, the group of seven had just gotten off the train. They then realized that they didn't know where to start looking.

"We didn't think this through did we?" Rin asked no one in particular.

"We'll just have to start looking. We should split up!" The girls agreed with Tatenashi's plan and broke up into three groups. The Sarashiki sisters went their own way, as did Houki, Cecilia and Rin. Lastly Charlotte and Laura was their own group. With the three groups now set, they headed towards the city in search of one man.

 _ **Back With Ichika.**_

As Ichika was drinking his coffee, he suddenly gained a cold chill down his spine. THgs act didn't go unnoticed.

"You alright, Ichi." Ichika quickly recomposed himself and put the cup down.

"Yeah, just got a bad feeling."

"Hey, whatever it is, you know you can count on me to help you." Ani said as she reached for Ichika's hand that was on the table. The act seemed to calm the male IS user down. The waitress had returned with their orders, and the two began to eat. As they stuffed their faces with food, they talked about recent events in their life. Ani had a hobby of building things and creating inventions. Her tinkering of anything she could get her hands on reminded Ichika about a certain mad scientist who changed the world order, but the two were on completely different levels.

As soon as the subject changed to Ichika time at the Academy he tried to avoid giving out much information, but this was futile as Ani could read him like an open book. She got him to talk about how some of the girls at school would become hostile if he seemed to pick a favorite. He also explained that he hadn't told anyone about them, but not out of shame, but fear. These were hormonal teenage girls armed with the most advanced weapons platform known to humanity. He had to be careful lest one of them lose their shit. Probably Rin, Ichika thought to himself.

"Ichi, you could try and tell your sister about us."

"Ani, I'm not too sure how she would react to that." He knew his sister would probably not handle the news. At times he thought that Chifuyu had a brother complex.

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"W-what?! No! Of course not!" Ichika panicked. Ani knew Ichika would never be embarrassed by their relationship. He was just trying to protect her, even though she saw sure she could handle herself. Well maybe if they didn't use their machines, but she had a plan to change that. As Ichika was panicking she started to wonder why fate made Ichika touch the IS that one day. Fate was truly cruel, while Ichika was the only male to be able to use an Infinite Stratos unit, while Ani had no capability. Yes,not every female can use an Infinite Stratos. While most females had a sync rating between the letter grades of 'S' to 'F', but Ani had a ranking of 0. Yup, nothing. Like if a normal boy tried to use an IS, nothing would happen.

This was a real shock as ever since she was a child, she wanted to be a pilot that used her own inventions in battle, but when the day came that she learned of her rating, she was devastated. This was around the same time she met the little brother of the women that almost all girls looked up to. Ichika was so kind to her back then. While others would tease her for having no capability with the Infinite Stratos, Ichika treated her no differently and would protect her at times. While most children would be scared to associate themselves with social outcast, but most don't have Chifuyu as an older sister.

As the two continued to grow up in the same school and they slowly become friends. Ani didn't know when it happen, but she was head over heels, and during middle school, she started to fill out. She noticed that Ichika would periodically check her out. Instead of getting mad, she was happy. When Rin left, she made her move. She pour out her emotions out to the boy and he responded with the fact that he had taken a liking to her as well and accepted her feelings. The last year of middle school seemed like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. They had decided to go to same middle school, but Ani said she had to go to one of the more prestigious schools in the city. So she made Ichika study like never before. Ichika wasn't dumb, he had excellent grade, but the school she wanted to go to only had an acceptance rate of 3 percent.

However as he was heading towards the testing area, he got lost and then the rest is history. Her plan of walking hand in hand everyday to school was ruin. So she shifted her creation hobby towards IS engineering. Well she was already working on becoming a IS engineer, but she knew because of her rank with an IS she would never get in, so she was going a different route. However, with Ichika's new situation her dream of becoming an IS engineer burned with a new purpose. She finally return her eyes and saw Ichika looking concerned at her.

"Huh?" Ani asked.

"Like I said, I'm not embarrassed by you."

"Ichi, I was just teasing you." At these words Ichika turned red.

"God, you really are lucky you're cute." Ichika became a brighter shade of red as she drank her orange juice. Ichika was about to say something when he ducked under the table.

"Ichi?"

"Shhhh!" Ichika said. Ani turned towards the window of the diner they were seated next to and saw a pair of blue haired girls walk by. By the look of their faces, they looked to be sisters. Ichika waited a full minute before coming up.

"I think they didn't see me."

"Who?" Ani asked as she was now curious.

"The Sarashiki sisters. The older one is dangerous." Ichika stated.

"Oh how so?" Ani said in a teasing tone.

"That is a story for another day. Also Pink is a good color for you." Ichika said as he called the waitress for the bill.

"But I'm not wearing pink." It took Ani a second to figure out what he meant but once she did a red blush appeared on her face.

"Pervert." She muttered.

"Only for you. Ah thank you." Ichika responded with a smile to Ani as the waitress returned. While she was stunned Ichika paid the bill before she could protest.

 _ **A little later.**_

Ani lead the boy into the one store that he probably feel very uncomfortable in. If he wanted to be a little pervert, she was gonna grant that wish. As Ichika saw the store they were about to enter as the passed the stores in the mall. He tried to talk his way out of it, but to no avail. Ani dragged him into the clothes lingerie section.

Ichika sat very uncomfortable inside the store on a chair nearby the changing room. Ani had picked out a few things she wanted to try on so she entered a changing room while she tried on the clothes she picked. As she was getting changed, the sound of her clothes shuffling got Ichika excited. He didn't allow himself to get too excited as he heard the sound of people whispering about him being in this section, and he was sure one of them was able to identify him as he was world famous. As long as people didn't start taking photos he was going to be fine. That was until he heard three familiar voices.

"Rin why are we in here? I doubt Ichika would be in here." Cecilia said as she, Rin, and Houki entered the store.

"I heard they were have a sale on underwear. Can't hurt to check." Rin said.

"I did need to buy more. They're starting to get tight." Houki responded.

"Quit bragging!" Rin stated as they got closer to the underwear section.

"Oh, Rin I can't imagine you needing to take advantage of this sale." Cecilia said in a mocking voice.

"HEY!"

Ichika looked for an escape route, but he saw none. He had only one other option. Hide. However, since he wasn't a small child hiding in a clothes rack was not an option. He knew he was gonna get slapped for this.

"Ani, I'm coming in." Ichika whispers.

"Huh?" Ani nearly shrieked when Ichika entered her chaining stall, but she was able to hold in her voice.

"What are you doing?" Ani whispered with flustered cheeks as she was only in her underwear.

"Three of them are in this section." He responded. His eyes shifted downward and saw her wearing a very sexy pair of black lingerie complete with stocking and suspender.

"You ruined my surprise."

"For our anniversary, sorry." Ani felt her heart flutter. The fact he remembered, while most men generally forgot.

"Although you do look stunning in black."

"Well I guess you got to see your gift early, but you don't get to enjoy it right now, but I'll give you a treat." Ani wrapped her arms around the teenage boy who was a head taller than her. She stole a kiss from him. This was starting to become too much stimulation and his body was responding.

"What this? You naughty boy, we're in the middle of a store."

"Sorry, the most beautiful women in the world just stole my breath."

"Hehehe." Ani giggled. She would have started another makeout session when they heard voices coming closer.

"Here they are." Cecilia said.

"Three changing rooms are open. Perfect." Houki added.

"Alright, I'm sure I'll get Ichika's attention with these." Rin said out loud.

"Oh really. Well I think this may be better." Cecilia said as she brought out a daring set of lingerie from her basket.

"Ichi, you will do something about this, soon. I do not like this."

"I will Ani. Once I figure out a way to get not killed. They have ISes." This suddenly gave Ani an idea.

"So if we can take the IS out of the equation, then you will be fine letting them know about us."

"I would sing it to the world." Ichika responded without a moment of hesitation.

"I see. I'll try and think of something as well, but I think this might be your only chance. You better move now. I'll meet up with you elsewhere." Ani said as the trio were trying on the clothes. Ichika snuck out of the changing stall and made his way out of the store. Luckily no one paid much attention to him. Since he knew that Ani was probably gonna try out some different clothes, he had a good half hour to burn. If he remembered correctly this mall had a big arcade. Might as well try his luck at some games.

He was currently playing a rhythm game called Project : IDOL XTREME 2! and the time flew past him. He was about to start a 10th song when he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a platinum silver hair girl along with a blonde hair girl. He gulped in fear as Charlotte and Laura stood behind him. Laura had a scowl on her face while Charlotte had a smile that sent a chill down his spine.

"Ichika, fancy meeting you here." Charlotte started with that smile still on her face.

"My wife, why did you leave the academy so early? I want a clear answer." Laura ordered.

"Well you see, there was a sale on meat at a local supermarket. I couldn't pass it up."

"Oh, so where's the meat?"

"Back at my house. I had to put in the fridge. I'm planning a nice dinner for Chifuyu, after the stuff in Kyoto." These words seemed to made the two girl sigh.

'He would do something like this for his sister. Ichika I would like you to do this to me sometimes you know.' Charlotte thought to herself.

'The instructor did have a rough time during the Kyoto trip. As expect of my wife, you know she needed a break.' Laura thought, then she shifted her gaze to his groomed hairstyle.

"Then what going on with your hair my wife. Why did you groom it?" Laura asked.

"I just wanted to try a style I saw in a magazine. Is it really bad on me?" Ichika ask with his dense tone. This struck the girls and dealt massive damage.

"NO NO NO, it looks great! Really!"

"Yes my bride. It looks really handsome. I approve!" Laura said triumphantly.

"Say Ichika, since we met each other, do you wanna spend some time with us." Charlotte would want to spend time with Ichika alone, but she wouldn't mind sharing this day with Laura. Ichika was stressing out. How could he get out of this, he wondered. But as if the gods blessed him, he saw a red hair boy, who was walking by himself coming towards the arcade.

"Oi! Dan!" Ichika said as he moved away from Laura and Charlotte."

"Ichika?"

"Dan, play along. Please!" Ichika whispered. Dan saw his friend in distress so he would play along.

"Ichika?" Charlotte asked as she and Laura regrouped with the sole male IS user.

"Charlotte, Laura, this is my best friend, Dan Gotanda. We've been friends since elementary."  
"Sup the name Dan Gotanda. Pleasure to meet ya." Dan said.

"I'm Charlotte Dunois, the french representative candidate. I'm Ichika's classmate."

"I am Laura Bodewig, the German representative candidate. So you are my wife's friend?"

"Wife?" Dan asked confused.

"Ignore it. Anyway Dan thanks for meeting up with me. It's been a while since we've hung out right."

"Of course. Always happy to have fun with ya." Dan added.

"Ah, so you were going to hang out with your friend?" Charlotte asked.

"You know, being around girl all day and night at the Academy is kinda making me crazy. So every once in a while we plane on having some have guy time."

"Oh, I see now. Sorry for bothering you, during your' guy time'. Laura let's move. There's a lot I wanna do."

"Ah sure."

"Later you two." Ichika said as the two girls left.

"Guy time?" Dan asked.

"I was with Ani, when we had to separate for a bit and they found me."

"Why don't you just-"

"Five words dude. Hormonal. Girls. With. Infinite. Stratos." Ichika said to the red head.

"Ah, that could be a problem."

"A problem I intend to fix soon." Ani said as the silver white haired girl joined the duo in the arcade.

"Hey Ani, been awhile." Dan and Ani were somewhat familiar with one another with Ichika in their lives.

"Thanks for helping my foolish boyfriend." Ani said.

"No problem, say about your cous-"

"She's got a boyfriend now." Ani responded.

"Dammit! Well I best be going. Ran will be mad if I don't head back home with her items. See you two later. Oh Ichika, let's do this guy time for real someday." Dan said.

"Sure thing!" Ichika responded with genuine excitement.

"Guy time?"

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, wanna head back to my house? I'll make lunch."

"My word. It's not even the afternoon and you are already bring a girl to your house." Ani said in a teasing tone.

"Let's go!" Ichika said as he saw the bus for his home, arriving at the station nearby.

"Hey, wait up. You could at least take my bags!" Ani said as she sped after the boy.

 _ **A few hours later, with the girls.**_

Charlotte and Laura had headed to the food court as they were starting to get hungry. The duo was soon noticed by Tatenashi and Kanzashi, who decided to grab some food. It looked like they had done some of their own shopping as well, with the presence of bags. It wasn't long till the last three girls to join them as they had finished their task.

"So we didn't find him?" Houki asked.

"It appears so. Not surprising how big this city is." Tatenashi answered.

"Knowing him, he probably headed back to the academy." Rin added.

"We met him." Laura answered as she began to eat her side of fries.

"Laura!" Charlotte said in a slight panic.

"So you two decided to have some quality time with him, is that it!" Houki said as she got up.

"Calm down Houki. They were sitting alone when we came, so they have a reason for Ichika not being here." Tatenashi said trying to prevent a fight.

"Geez Laura, things would have been easier if you didn't say anything." Charlotte said as she began to explain to the group how when they met with Ichika, they were about to bring him back, when he met up with Dan, and said how they wanted to spend some 'Guy Time' with one another. They thought about it and realized that Ichika spent most of his time with girls all around him and there was things they couldn't talk about with Ichika in the area. The reverse must also be the same with Ichika and guy things.

"Well, I guess that he might go crazy if he isn't around other guys." Kanzashi said meekly.

"I suppose it's natural for him to want spend time with his old friends." Cecilia added.

"I don't understand why he didn't let us know about it." Houki said.

"Well I mean, we don't exactly need to know his every movement, right?" Charlotte asked to no one in particular.

"I guess so. We should probably place a little bit more trust in him." Tatenashi said to the group. They all agreed. All except Rin.

"Charlotte, you said he was with Dan, right?"

"I'm sure that was his name. He has long red hair. Do you know him?" Charlotte responded.

"Oh I know him alright. And I see him right over there. Alone." Rin said as she pointed her finger towards a fast food stand and said red haired boy was waiting to place his order, and he had several bags with him. He was alone. No male IS user in sight.

As Dan was at the stand placing his order, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards the source of the hand and met a sight that would scar him for the rest of his life. Five girl had become the avatar of death and he was afraid.

"Gotanda-san, I believe you and Ichika were gonna spend some 'Guy Time', but he isn't with you." Charlotte said with a terrifying smile.

"Oh, why me?" Dan whined as he knew a grim fate awaited the young teen. He hadn't even kissed a girl yet and he was gonna die. He swore he would curse Ichika from the grave.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Orimura household.**_

As Ichika was preparing a lunch for Ani and he, he felt a chill go down his spine. He felt like Dan was going to be angry with him for some reason. He shook the feeling off as non-sense and continued with the meal. He was making some chicken alfredo with a twist of white wine, cilantro and limes. It was a recipe he came up one day and after many test batches he now had the recipe down.

He was so enthralled in his cooking that he failed to noticed Ani walking up to him. He was brought out of trance when he felt a pair of hands racing his chest.

"Hey bacon, what ya cooking?"

"Oh a little something you'll like. I'm sure."

"There's something I want to eat right here." Ani said as she began to play with Ichika nipples.

"Wait I'm cooking. We have until tomorrow night." This woman had taken nearly everyone of Ichika's first times. As had he.

"I wanna start now, Ichi."  
"What I have in store, you'll need energy." Ichika said as he gave her a quick kiss and began to pore the white wine on the chicken when she pulled away.

"You gonna get me drunk so you can have your way with me. You can just ask you know."

"Check this out." When the wine made contact with the open flame of the stove, it ignited and a tower of fire formed.

"Wow!" Ani said as she watched Ichika work with the flame. It seemed like Ichika was dancing with the flame. As she watched him finish up the meal, she set up the table and brought two plates.

"Let's eat." Ichika said as they took their seats and began to eat. When the food made contact with Ani's tongue, the flavor exploded in her mouth.

"So how is it."

"Nothing less than perfect. As I expected from my boyfriend." Ani said as she continued to enjoy the meal. After they finished eating, Ichika went to wash the plates when Ani spoke to him.

"Ichi, I know it's a little early, but you wanna have some 'fun'?" The white silver haired girl asked Ichika, who immediately put plate down. The dishes could wait. Together they headed towards Ichika's room. He failed to notice his phone received a text message from Dan, telling him he was sorry and to run.

 _ **With the girls.**_

The group of seven were heading towards the Orimura residence. After Dan was tortured, or rather persuaded to relinquish his information. But even under pressure, Dan was able to without some info. Most notably Ani''s existence. They were aware that Ichika was at his house. After all the suspicious behavior, they wanted answers. As they turned the corner they saw the house in question, but there was also a cab parked outside. Soon Chifuyu came out of the cab.

"Instructor!" Laura said as was the first of the group to reach the gate of the house. She was suddenly smacked in the head.

"It not instructor anymore Bodewig. How many times do I have to tell you?" She looked around and saw the group, but not her brother.

"Ichika isn't with you?"

"He's been acting strange today." Houki started. After the girl explained what had happened earlier she was a little confused at how out of character Ichika was today.

"Heh, maybe he got sick of waiting for one of you to make a move and got a girlfriend." Chifuyu said in a teasing tone, which got a funny reaction from most of the girls. Chifuyu was laughing as she opened the door, but her mood changed when she noticed a two pairs of shoes at the door. One was Ichika's the second was a female. Her emotions began to run wild like a tornado as she look in the house and found evidence of Ichika's special lunch. Such as the two dirty plates. Shock, anger, and fear began to raise in all the girl on the lower floor.

"All of you wait here." Chifuyu said in a serious voice as she went upstairs.

While Ani was in the midst of giving Ichika some pleasure with her mouth on his member, Ichika saw the door knob on his door begin to turn.

 _ **To be Continued?**_

 _ **Author Note:**_ _ **Hey guys, this idea had been running wild in my mind for the past few weeks as I rewatched the series and now that I'm a bit older and wiser (at least I hope I am) I realize that Ichika may be as dense as a black hole, but he doesn't deserve the abuse the girls give him on a daily basis. There's also the fact that I don't see many female OCs in this series and considering the world that's like a big missed opportunity instead of all the male OCs. That and the fact i got writer's block for operation blaze at the moment. If you think this a good concept, let me know, I might continue this, if not, then Allow yourself to think how Ichika would survive this mess, or would he meet his maker. Till next time. Also can you guess who Ani is based on?**_


	2. FEAR

_**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: FEAR.**_

 _ **Ichika's room.**_

Fear is a natural emotion one felt. It helped our ancestors survive dangerous situation. It allowed people to live longer, instead of diving head first into situation that could end in one's death. However, as man has evolved and created a society away from natural dangers, such as predator, many humans will never experience true primal fear. Unfortunately, Ichika Orimura, is not one of those people.

When the door opened he entered fight or flight mode. The fear he felt when he locked eyes with Chifuyu was unlike anything he had ever felt before. When he fought the [Silver Gospel], he felt what he thought was fear, but he was wrong. When he fought Phantom Task at Kyoto he thought he felt fear. No, that was wrong. He was scared, but right now as he stared into the eyes of his enraged sister, he felt true primal fear.

The world's only male IS user acted on pure instinct when he embraced Ani and jumped out of the window. As he was falling, he activated his IS, the [Byakushiki] and flew as fast as the thrusters would take him.  
As the girls in the living room wondered what was going on about with Ichika, and who was the owner of the second pair of shoe, they suddenly heard Chifuyu boom her voice. This was followed by the sound of breaking glass, and the ignition of [Byakushiki]'s thrusters. The group of girls rushed upstairs only to see two rooms open. The first was empty with a broken window and messy bed, but otherwise very clean. Rin and Houki knew it was Ichika's room. The group of looked towards the other room and saw Chifuyu grabbing some gear and putting on combat boots, before she took a katana from the wall.

"Miss Orimura, what is going on? Where did Ichika go?" Charlotte asked, but this was ignored by a clearly enraged Chifuyu.

"Did that pervert thinks he can bring a girl home! I'm gonna gut him like a damn fish!" The woman roared before she leaped out the broken window and started traveling via the rooftops of the neighborhood.

"Girl?" Houki started.

"Did she say Ichika brought a girl to his house?" Rin continued.

"I think we all heard the same thing. Hehehe." Cecilia let out a small laugh.

"My bride has been unfaithful. How unfortunate." Laura said.

"I'm not happy Ichika. And neither will you." Charlotte added.

"Ladies, are you okay?" Tatenashi asked as she and her sister felt a clear shift in the atmosphere of the room. The five girls suddenly ran out the house before activating their machines and began the hunt for the traitoris boy. The two Sarashiki sisters ran after them outside.

"Onee-chan, we need to stop them! They might kill Ichika!" Kanzashi said to the surprise of Tatenashi.

"Kan-chan, are you feeling alright?"

"My chest hurts Onee-chan. It feels like someone ripped out my heart, but I know what they're doing is wrong." Kanzashi said with a fire in her eyes, that surprised her older sister.

"I feel the same, Kan-chan. Okay let go stop them and then we make Ichika pay us back with some sweets." With that being said, Tatenashi, and Kanzashi, both activated their machines and chased after the other rampaging girls.

 _ **With Ichika, and Ana.**_

As the [Byakushiki] flew through the city, Ichika was trying to figure out his next course of action. He knew that it wouldn't be long till he had several mechanized girls after him. Literally, every second counts. He was brought out of his mind when he felt Ani's had placed a hand on his face.

"Listen to me, geez!" Ani said.

"Sorry, I'm a little stressed right now." Ichika said trying to lighten the mood.  
"I know. Head towards the woods, I have a secret place." Without asking any questions, Ichika flew towards the woods, but his radar showed that there were several IS users nearby him. If he could see them, then they could see him. He quickly landed the two in a clearing and thanks to their actions, Ani didn't have shoes, while the IS pilot suit had brought out some shoes. Ichika picked up his girlfriend and rushed in the direction she pointed. As they entered a hidden passage with a ladder that led to darkness, Ichika heard the sounds of several IS thrusters above them. The two quickly made their way down the ladder and as Ichika was about to continued, Ani suddenly leaped on towards him.

"Huh?" Ichika by reflect caught her and started to carry her in a princess cradle.

"Carry me please."

"What?"

"I really want you to spoil me. After all, that was the scariest moment of my life, when your sister walked in. I didn't think she would act that why when she saw me." Ani said teasingly.

"I'm pretty sure it was the fact you were giving me a blowjob that set her off."

"Hehehe, want me to finish off where we left off. I could tell you were close." Ani said as she rubbed her head next to him.

"Sure, later on, when were safe."

"Hopefully we will get out of this alive." Ani said with a somber tone. Ichika stopped in his tracks and looked at Ani,. He planted a kiss on her before continuing.

"Ani, I will protect you with my life. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you." Ichika said with a firm tone and a stern gaze at his lover.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it. Now hurry, I have a few tools that might help up ahead." Ani stated as she pointed Ichika towards this odd unfamiliar place to him. As they moved Ichika wonder where they were. Ani explained that she found this place about four years ago. She didn't tell him about it, because it was so unsafe, she didn't want anything to happen to him. But over these four years, Ani had been modifying this old WWII imperial Japan navy bunker.

They soon entered a large open room, but they coniued beyound that to a smaller, but still sizable room filled with a ton of tech and it looked like it was a makeshift room for the young inventor. This was surprising to the world's sole IS user. He put Ani down, and she made her way towards the nearby closet. After rummaging for a few seconds, she put a pair of shoes on.

"Wow, how did you afford all this?"

"You be surprised what a few thrusters designs can be sold for. Oh, I only sold to official government and didn't use any back channels. Mama was a lifesaver with that, considering her position in the government." Ichika never met neither of Ani's parents. Not that he didn't want to. In fact he was eager to meet them, but they had busy lives. He was sure Ani's father was the CEO for an international company that were involved with IS machinery, while her mother was a former IS pilot for Japan, and in the last Mondo grosso she got third place. So he knows what she looks like, but never met her.

"Ichika! Hey! You still there?" Ani said.

"Huh? Ah sorry."

"Geez twice in one day. Did you catch what I said?"

"Um... you love me?"

"While that is very true, we need to work quickly. Summon [Byakushiki] so I can analyse the materialization sequence. If I have the data and it is based on quantum entanglement principles, I should be able to counteract it." Ani stated as she started to bring out several sensors and other machines Ichika didn't know about.

"But if I do that, our location is going to be known. ISes can track each other." Ichika stated.

"I know that. Which is why you'll need to get me enough time to get this device online and working."  
"I can't take on all of them! They're way better than me."

"I got a little boost for you." Ani pressed several buttons and in the larger room a new device was revealed.

"A shield?"

"This is not just any shield. It's my pride and joy. This little piece of tech has a the ability to absorb energy and store it. Once store, you'll have a choice, you can either unleash or you can recharge your energy levels."  
"Recharge my energy!" Ichika was shocked, why hadn't anyone thought of this considering [Byakushiki] was a energy hog.

"I know [Byakushi] has an issue with its energy usage, so I made this in the hopes that this would have alleviate the problem a little."

"But my IS has only one open slot and that's taken by my sword." Ichika knew he wouldn't be able to carry this everywhere he went if he couldn't store it away.

"I have a feeling [Byakushiki] might be willing to take this." Ani winked. Ichika decided to have faith in his lover and activated [Byakushiki]. He picked up the shield and to his shock, another slot opened and accepted the shield.

"How in the hell. [Byakushiki] refused to take in anything before."

"Ichika, the AI inside has its own Likes and Dislikes. You can't make a girl do something she doesn't want to." Ani said as she began to read the data coming in from the device.

As Ichika was admiring the new shield that was already colored to matched his color scheme. He saw his radar and saw that the others were making a B-line towards him. But they were underground and he didn't know if there was another entrance. Several of the girl tried to call him, but he just ignored them.

"Ichika, the naval sensor was just tripped. I think one of them found the other opening. I'm sealing the path, but they won't hold out against an IS, let alone several."  
"They're coming, got it." Ichika looked at his radar and saw the five units closing in fast, with two separate units in the back. He was able to hear the sound of crunching metal now and entered a fighting stance. But he suddenly thought of an idea. He could probably get one of them or more with a sneak attack. He waited till the last second used [Ignition boost] and powered up [Reiraku Byakuya].

"ICH-" As the five girl broke the last barrier, they saw a yellow blur charged at them. Laura was knocked back and her points were depleted completely once her ultimate barrier was triggered.

"Eh, Mein Gott!" Laura in her locked down IS saw Ichika with her suit.

"Sorry about that, Laura." Ichika said as he moved away and turned towards the others, who were already attacking.

The first attack was from Charlotte who fired a volley from her [Gram] SMG. Ichika was a little horrified that Charlotte fired when he was right next to a defenseless Laura, he raised his shield and it expanded. From the main body and energy shield expanded from the body, allowing Ichika to protect the German representative. He turned his head to the right and saw Rin with her blades out.

"You Bastard!" Rin roared as she struck Ichika with one of her blades. However Ichika raised his new shield to block the attack. The force of the attack alone knocked backed the sole male IS user. As he got his barings, Houki charged in with Cecilia's [Blue Tears] bits.

Ichika found himself relying on the shield a bit too much, but there was nothing else he could do. He kept blocking and blocking until he saw that the energy gage from his shield was full. To Houki's surprise, Ichika recovered and charged with an ignition boost, Houki crossed her swords to block his strike, but if was a faint. He pressed his shield in front and unleashed all the stored energy in one go. Houki watched in horror as she was thrown towards the nearby wall and see her lose hundreds of energy points. She only had 44 of the 800 total she started with.

In her shock, she failed to register the fact that Ichika was still attacking. [Yukihira] entered its second form and with a single strike, Ichika severed the right hand of [Akatsubaki] and depleting the remainder of her points.

"Ichika!" Before Ichika could answer the enraged Houki, he was struck by [Shenlong]'s [Ryouhou] cannons.

The first two blast were direct hits, and knocked Ichika down to 613, and he would have lost more points had he not move using [Ignition Boost], but when he was getting his bearings, Cecilia shot him with her sniper rifle.

"Die you unloyal Git!" Cecilia said as she fired a constant barrage of sniper shots, but luckily for Ichika, the shield was able to take the shots and absorb the energy of attacks, but as he was focused on the English woman, Charlotte and Rin attacked from Ichika's blindspot. He couldn't block both of them, so he decided to take Charlotte's bullets, while blocking [Souten Gagetsu]. However, Charlotte had brought out her two [Rain of Saturday] Shotguns and blasted Ichika at close range. His points tanked and the force of the two attacks blasted Ichika into a wall, causing even more points to disappear.

"Ichika, use the shield! I still need a little bit more time." Ani said as she opened a channel with Ichika. He noticed at he only had 132 points left. Left with no other option, he channeled all the stored energy inside the shield and watched as [Byakushiki] began to glow yellow and his energy points began to rise.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Genuinely confused, Rin asked to no one in particular.

"He's recovering energy, it's that shield." Charlotte noticed the energy flowing from it into the main body of [Byakushiki].

"Oh so he's been using us again." Cecilia said.

"I never used any of you! Why didn't it register with any of you, that I wasn't interested!" Ichika shouted.

"Huh?" All the girls in the room said with collective shock.

"Did you really believe that I was that dense? For the love of- I'm not into any of you. I can't believe I have to say this."

"Wait then all those times you-" Horrified Charlotte spoke up, but she was interrupted.

"Yes Charlotte, I knew all about your feelings, and everyone else's."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Houki shouted.

"How do I put this lightly, you're all fucking crazy!" Ichika shouted. "You literally have no idea how relationships work. You are all abusive as shit and you don't see me as a human being! Ever since this damn machine was built, women don't see men as equals anymore!"

"How in the hell have we been abusive?" Rin said.

"Ok, are you acting dense now, or you really want me to list examples, because Rin I have many examples." Ichika began to recall several times when the girls would harm him physically, in Laura's case times when she would make unwanted sexual advances. Rin had the record for the number of physical assaults. Houki was a close second. Cecilia had punched him with a mechanized arm and had shot at him with a air gun during the school festival, though not real was still dangerous, he could have easily lost an eye. Charlotte opened fire on him under the order of Chifuyu and he did remember her flashing him, then punching him, which was why he was left with extreme pain. He was certain Cecilia was trying to kill him with her cook, he saw her put perfume in the food for the love of whatever cruel god there was.

This revelation suddenly dawned on the five in the room, that he was telling the truth. However they entered a denial state. Ichika was hoping that they were gonna come to their senses and let him be, however, this was not to be the case.

"It's obvious that Ichika is sick. We just need to get him some treatment."

"Rin what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh course, Rin he just needs some help. He must be really sick since he saying such weird things." Charlotte added.

"No. I am completely well. You're in denial!"

"We just need to get him out of that IS first. Ladies we need to help Ichika since he's so unwell." Cecilia said as she raised her starlight.

"So were gonna fight after all. Fine!" Ichika entered a battle stance and had his sword enter its second form. He wanted to enter [Byakushiki] second shift form, but he saw a message state that the form was not advised at this time as the new shield was being integrated at the moment. Accessing it would hinder if not outright cause the intergradation to fail.

Ichika raises his shield and braces himself for the blast, but the attack never came. He then noticed a wall of water protecting him. This was followed by a massive barrage of missiles attacking from behind him and locking onto the three girls in front of the only male IS user.

"Ichika, are you alright?!" Kanzashi said a she flew near him.

"Man find this place wasn't easy." Tatenashi said with her cheery voice and raised her lance towards the other three. "You ladies, as the student council president, I order you to deactivate your machines."

"Wait, you're on my side?"

"Ichika, I think we need to have a talk about leading girls on."

"Oh for the love of- I swear I was pretty clear to you all that I wasn't interested."

"Also you owe me and Kanzashi some desserts after all this." Tatenashi added on. The student council President looked down and was surprised to see both Houki and Laura down. Laura was extremely skilled for a first year student and Houki had the world's only operation 4th generation machine.

"Wow, have you been holding out on us." Tatenashi stated with genuine surprise.

"I got lucky with Laura, and Houki wasn't at a 100%" Ichika finished. As the two groups of three stared down one another, Ichika got the call he was waiting for.

"Ichika, get low now!" Ani shouted.

"Got it." Ichika descended from his current elevation, as did the other two, but the three hostile women in their machines, saw this their chance to attack. As the three of them move to attack, drawing their weapons and locking on, they found that their targeting systems were going haywire and several error messages appeared.

"Ichika! What's going on?!" Kanzashi asked. [Uchigane Nishiki]'s spear dematerialized, as did one of her arms and the left particle cannon. [Mysterious Lady]'s lance was the first to vanish for Tatenashi, but soon the nanomachines in the water did before parts of the main body as well.

"I can't stay in the air!" Cecilia sniper rifle was gone, as were her bits. She lost one of the two thrusters on her machine and began to fly out of control till she hit the wall and slid down.

Charlotte lost her [Gram] SMGs and tried to bring out another weapon, but nothing was appearing from her Rapid switching. Rin lost the [Ryuhou] cannons first, then her main weapons. As for Houki and Laura, both of their units just disappeared. Ichika had landed on the floor and willing deactivated his IS. As he watched from the floor of the old imperial naval base, he couldn't help but think that he was watching the end of an era. For the first time in history, there was a countermeasure to the Infinite Stratos. The machine that has changed human society so drastically, now had a way of being defeated that wasn't another IS. He knew the IS wasn't gonna vanish overnight. It was in the world and it would have a place always, most likely, but it was no longer on top.

"Ichika, what the hell did you do to our machines?" Rin roared in anger as the last of the [ShenLong] vanished.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. She did." Ichika said as he pointed to the door that led to the lab Ani was in. At that moment Ani had stepped out of the lab and had some sort of cannon in her arms, with a clear tank on her back with a light tanish liquid inside of it. Ya

"Get the hell away from my boyfriend!" Ani shouted as she point the cannon at the girls. Blobs of goo ejected themselves from the cannon and stuck onto the five girls. The girls quickly realize that this was no ordinary liquid. It was extremely sticky and it harder very quickly.

"I'm trapped!" Houki remarked as she was stuck to the ground and couldn't move.

"What on earth is this?!" Cecilia shouted as she was unable to move.

"It's in my hair!" Charlotte was stuck on the floor with her back clinging to the surface. As the five of them were unable to move. Ani joined the three.

"Hello there, my name is Ani Taro. Pleasure to meet you. Thanks for helping Ichi." Ani said as she introduced herself to the two Sarashiki sister.

"Oh, so this is the vixen that stole Ichika's heart. I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki, student council President. This is my sister Kanzashi." Ani waved at the younger sister in acknowledgment.

"So Ichi is your nickname?"

"I thought it was cute. He's my number one." Ani replied with a smile on her face. Tatenashi was starting to see why Ichika picked her.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Say Toro-san, what did you do to our machines?"

"Oh that well here's what I did." Ani began to go on a small lecture of what she did to cause the jamming field. Ichika tried to keep up, but it was lost on hi every quickly, however a look of pure shock appeared on the two sisters.

"You did what with the quantum entanglement projection field?" Kanzashi asked with shock clearly in her voice.

"I used a process similar to the way [Byakushiki]'s shield is able to absorb energy from attacks..." Again Ichika got lost in the conversation. This was noticed by Ani, who grabbed his hand and intertwine her finger with his. This act was noticed by the other girls, but what they took more notice of was the smile forming on Ichika's face. This smile the boy was making was different from any smile they had seen before. It was genuine and full of joy.

" _Ichika is head over heels for her. I never had a chance."_ Tatenashi thought somberly to herself as she was interested in the boy romantically. She even told Ichika her real name, a taboo for anyone outside of her family, so she was gonna make him family, but the game was lost before she even entered.

As if something just hit the lone male IS user, he started scanning the room. This action didn't go unnoticed by the others. Ichika looked towards the area all the girls entered from and entered a cold sweat.

"Ichi, what's wrong with you?" Ani's voice gave out a hint of concern.

"Where's Chifuyu-nee?" It was at that moment Ichika leaped on Ani and got her on the floor. Tatenashi and Kanzashi saw something fly near them. They looked towards the wall and saw a sword sticking out of where Ani was standing.

"ICHI-KA!" Chifuyu roared a she entered the room.

"Oh fuck, we're dead." Ichika stated as he got up and be himself in front of Ani.

"Chifuyu-nee, we can talk this out." Ichika said as he was trying to get Ani to the lab to unjam the ISes. He could flee is he had his IS, but without it, he was fucked.

"Ichika, I know that woman behind you has corrupted you. It's gonna be okay, all I need to get rid of her. So I need you to move." Chiyufu said as she drew another blade. As the young man's mind was starting to race with how he was get out of here, only one option was clear to him. He slowly inched his way towards the embedded sword and drew his blade against his sister.

"Ichika...so you're this corrupted. I will hold nothing back, if we do this."

"I'm not moving. If you want to get to Ani, you'll need to do it over my corpse." Ichika took the Hassou stance. The world to Ichika seemed to fade as he began to focus on Chifuyu. If was she said was true, he was only gonna last about 30 seconds and that was being generous. He infofmed Ani of his idea and with the other trapped, she thought it was the best plan.

When he turned his head to face Ani, Chifuyu leaped towards them. Ichika was able to block the first strike, but he knew that it was a feint. Even so the amount of force in the attack, shocked him.

"Get going!" He roared as he focused on avoiding and blocking any attacks, Chifuyu responded to Ichika's actions, by breaking his guard. Before she could disable him, he rolled and was able to recover his sword. As Ichika took up a another stance, Chifuyu couldn't help but be surprised. She had expected that she was going to finish this scoffle in a matter of seconds, yet he was able to recover. She had underestimated him, her brother. Granted he was nowhere near her.

" _Why is he fighting so desperately. I'm trying to help him."_ Chifuyu was trying to figure out why Ichika was fight back so hard, he was clearly in the wrong and she was just trying to help. He had always been a good boy. He always did what she asked, he never asked for anything, did all the chores.

" _Ah, he's interested in girls now. That's why he's not listening to me. He's been seduced by sex. Don't worry Ichika, your dear older sister will take care of you. Whatever you need."_ Chifuyu's face turned into one that struck pure fear into the heart of Ichika.

" _Her eyes are fucking glazed?! Oh fuck she's not well."_ Ichika thought to himself as he saw his sister. He was being overpowered by her and there was nothing he could do. It was at this time that his defense was broke and he felt immense pain erupting from his stomach. He left the air in his lungs eject itself from within as did the romantic lunch he made earlier.

As he fell on his from the pain, he saw Chifuyu make his way towards the door, but he looked down towards his white bracelet and saw that he could activate it.

Ani stepped out from the lab and saw met with the sight of a wrathful Chifuyu. That same primal fear Ichika felt at first now flowed through the young woman, but it soon vanished when she saw [Byakushiki] in it white glory. Ani rolled away from the former world champion, narrowly avoiding her blade. She ran into Ichika's arms and he flew as fast as the thrusters would take him.

As he flew towards the entrance the girls had used, he saw the white light of outside. He didn't know where he was going to go after this, but that was a bridge they would cross after they escaped. If only fat were so kind. As he exited and saw the ocean, he saw several [Uchigane], but these were the JSDF variant.

"ICHIKA ORIMURA, LAND IMMEDIATELY OR WE WILL SHO- ANI?!" The squadron leader said in her personal IS. Ichika looked at the blonde woman and instantly realized who it was.

"Oh no, It's mama." Ani said as she knew things just got a whole lot messier.

End of chapter.

 _ **Author Note:**_ Hey guys, so here's chapter two. To the guest that keeps asking me to update, thank you for your continued interest in these story, but please understand I can't focus on soley writing, I so have a social life and work to do. The chapters will arrive when they are finish, to me this didn't feel complete and I'm not happy with he chapter, but I don;t want to leave you guys hanging. I don't like to do a half-ass chapter. Again I like the premise of this story, but not sure if I will continue it, since I like writing OPERATION BLAZE a lot more. Till next time maybe?


End file.
